


I tuoi occhi infuocano la mia Grazia

by Ayrwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Green Eyes, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrwin/pseuds/Ayrwin





	I tuoi occhi infuocano la mia Grazia

Occhi verdi che mi penetrano dentro come tante piccole schegge di vetro.   
Sono gli occhi di chi come me ha sofferto per l'assenza di un padre che non c'è mai stato veramente,   
di chi è dovuto crescere in fretta se voleva vivere.   
Una sguardo forte e determinato che quando si posa su di me,   
fa vacillare le mie certezze e mette tutto in discussione perfino la mia stessa crociata.

Sono solo gli occhi di un semplice umano, mi correggo, sono i tuoi occhi Dean che infuocano la mia Grazia,   
fanno battere forte questo cuore umano e sanno vedere quello che c'è realmente dentro di me.   
Ma questo è tutto, oltre a quella superficie che lasci tu stesso intravedere,   
tutto il resto mi è precluso e un giorno mi chiedo se mai, mi lascerai entrare.


End file.
